1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to iodo compounds particular useful as bactericides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds containing iodo groups which are useful as bactericides are well known in the art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,341; 3,285,816; and 3,326,806; and British Pat. No. 1,666,437.
However such iodo compounds in many instances have a number of deficiencies either from an activity standpoint or from a standpoint of consideration of their chemical and physical properties. Thus, for example, many such iodo compounds, particular when used in an aqueous medium cause foaming problems, and in some cases even though sufficiently active their use could be hindered due to this distinct drawback.
Therefore it becomes an object of the invention to provide a new class of iodophores which particularly are characterized by their low foaming properties.